


Scratches

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1703663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Allison was hurt. Erica was there to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scratches

The scratches were deep in Allison's forearm. She had caught a wolf's claws while she had been retrieving an arrow from a fallen body. It had been a careless move, but they had been out for hours, fighting off an invading pack, and the hunter had been exhausted. Now, she cradled her arm to her chest, her bow slung across her back.

As soon as the group had made it back to Derek's house—he'd bought it about a year ago after a bunch of faeries had destroyed the loft—Allison went straight to the bathroom to start washing the cuts. What she didn't expect, is the blonde werewolf that ducked inside after her. Erica grabbed Allison's wrist, avoiding the cuts, and immediately Allison felt the pain subside to a dull throb. Then, the blonde picked up a piece of gauze, got it wet, and started running it down the length of the cuts.

Allison hissed, but it would have been worse if Erica weren't drawing the pain from her. The hunter grit her teeth as the blonde cleaned the wounds thoroughly before starting to bandage and dress them. She watched the wolf work in silence, and it wasn't long before her forearm was swathed in the white dressings.

Looking up from her forearm, Allison found golden eyes staring back at her own. Once upon a time, meeting the eyes of a beta would have alarmed Allison immediately but now they only sent a thrill of lust through her. Erica must have smelled it coming from her, because the blonde drew a deep breath and had the hunter pressed up against the sink with her own body in just seconds.

Erica nosed at her collarbone and up her throat before their lips met in a tentative kiss. The wolf pulled away from the kiss smirking. “Knew I was too hot to resist.”

And Allison could only laugh.


End file.
